The Blurry Mist
by DarkXuin
Summary: Challenge by Ice Vixen X made on a new account because I refuse to tell them my real pen name. Rated M for later content. Real summary to come when I figure out what i'm typing.


**The Blurry Mist**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto are owned by people that are not me. The plot of this story, probably owned by me. By leaving a review you have agreed to transfer possession of your soul to me. P.S. Ice Vixen X is a punk._

_A/N: For anybody who discovers me from my previous stories under my real pen name, go away, I hate you. Except the guy who wrote a Haiku as a review of my Haiku, you were awesome. I (-3,infinity) you. P.P.S. If you a fan of Ice Vixen X, go away, I hate you. P.P.P.S. If your Ice Vixen X, your a punk, I hate you._

_About the Story: Naruto universe is pretty parallel to the one in the manga and anime. I have, however, been reading the manga so I'm kinda far ahead of the anime. For the story's sake and to keep everybody on the same page lets say that after Naruto defeats Pain, Tsunade was fine and all the war stuff didn't happen. Naruto still goes to the Falls of Truth to learn to confine the Nine-Tails and all that. Tsunade elects Kakashi who then elects Naruto after he has mastered the Nine-Tails and all that jazz. Hmmmm, think that's about it, I dislike main characters so Naruto won't be making much of an appearance so, shouldn't matter. As for the Harry Potter universe... Let's say it's sometime after the last book. I hate getting entwined in other people's story lines. Especially since Harry Potter is amazing and I belive everybody should kill half their characters after six books of character development. Iunno, if I loose you at some point just mention it to Ice Vixen, she's good at being a nuisance. Less than Three._

_P.P.P.P.S. I hate cross-overs, I usually write completely original books. So lame._

**Chapter 1: Q-Tip**

Naruto's breathing was ragged and forced, slowly he tried to calm himself, his muscles burning from the mere effort of standing. Sweat collected aimlessly on his forehead and dripped to the ground, his forehead protecter having already reached it's saturation point. "What... what do you want?" Naruto gasped out looking over at his opponent. The slightly younger man stood opposite him up in a tree, the signs of battle showing just as heavy on him as they did on Naruto.

"What does any person want? Power Naruto-sensei, power that will fuel my ambitions. My dream is no different from yours, you've always known that. I will become the Hokage, but first I must prove that I'm stronger then you." The younger man said between pants. Naruto was surprised that he had been pushed so far, he couldn't go all out on the young man but, he was seriously considering it if he came up with another surprise like that last.

"I don't... understand. Why would you do this? There's another way!" Naruto yelled out, his anger with the young man threatening to cause the release of his nine-tails powers. He had always knew the young man to be ambitious and had always thought of him like a little brother. When the young man led him out to this training ground and heard his plan Naruto had been shocked. How long had the young man harbored these feelings? How long had Naruto turned a blind eye to the ambitions building up inside him?

"Naru-sensei... or rather Naruto. There is no other way, I will destroy everything that stands in my way. I will show everybody how powerful I've become!" The young man yelled as he jumped out of the tree straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground and in a smooth motion rolled underneath the oncoming attack. Then, twisting in mid-air he threw a kunai in the opposite direction intending to knock out his target in one swift move. However, the man having trained under Naruto for so long, knew all his tricks and, upon seeing him twist, knew the ploy. Channeling and forcing chakra out of one hand he managed to place himself into a spin then, grabbing the kunai out of mid-air he finished the spin and threw the kunai back towards Naruto while placing a foot out just in time to kick the Shadow Clan that had just broke it's transformation jutsu as a rock where Naruto had been standing. Naruto's eye's opened in shock as he barely managed to avoid the kunai and got his arms up just in time to block an incoming knee to his face. Letting his body be carried back by the force of the blow he tried to create some distance so he could summon more shadow clones but, the young man was relentless. As Naruto was worn down he didn't see the movement behind him and was nearly knocked out by a kick to the back of the head that sent him flying into a tree and quickly gasped as three kunai lodged deeply into his left arm, pinning it to the tree. Naruto looked up through squinting eyes barely able to focus on the two forms before him.

"You... mastered it I see." Naruto said, spitting up a bit of blood. The young man nodded with his shadow clone in union. "Then, I have no reason to hold back. I'm sorry Konahamaru-kun, I can't let you have the kyuubi." Naruto said standing up, his breath returning to normal. As Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tail's chakra his wounds begin to heal exponentially till, besides the blood smears, he seemed to be unscathed.

"I see your finally ready to start fighting Naru-Sensei. It's about time." Konohamaru said with a smirk. Naruto began to form the nine-tails cloak as he was suddenly caught off guard by the tree behind him starting to fall over onto him. Barely getting away in time he managed to look back and see three shadow clones following up behind him while Konohamaru started to form seals. _What... what are those seals? _Naruto thought, seeming to recognize them from a long time ago. "Orioke no Jutsu!" Konohamaru shouted as Naruto's eyes went wide in recognition. Unable to react in time he was quickly tackled by three very beautiful, naked women.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-KONOHAMARU!" Naruto screamed as the three women giggled, blushed and playfully teased him. Pushing them off him he got to his feet and with the look of the devil in his eyes he pointed at the young man who was now rolling on the ground filled with laughter. Taking advantage of his temporary distraction Naruto finally finished the seals he had been trying to do the entire time. "Orioke no Jutsu!" He yelled out unleashing his own sexy jutsu.

The young man was shocked as he was suddenly surrounded by a harem of women dressed up in furry cosplay. _When... when did he have time to create these shadow clones and transform them all into the landscape? _Looking to his right at some contact he saw one of the harem in a fox outfit gently wrap her tail around his face and lift his chin to kiss him. Out of sheer embarrassment Konohamaru promptly fainted on the spot causing the fox girl to giggle seductively then disappear in a cloud of smoke with the rest.

Naruto walked over to him with a smirk. "Don't dish it out if you cant take it. Trying to coax the Kyuubi into you with sexy jutsu? How would that ever work?" Naruto said sighing and shaking his head. He picked the young man up and began to carry him back towards the town. He smiled looking down at the young man, he was becoming powerful. Had it been a real battle Naruto would have been hard pressed to take him out without sage mode or the nine-tails chakra. _Soon, you may just take my place. _Naruto Namikaze looked down on his village, the hidden leaf. It had only been 2 years since Kakashi had named him his successor and Naruto had accepted. Naruto felt a small ping and set the boy down. _Oh man, that's the signal... I'm nowhere near my office... what should I do? _Naruto tried to think quickly, scratching his head. _Oh well, personally, I think this is a better place. _"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out after completing the hand seals and drawing a bit of his blood across his palm. Pressing his hand into the ground a seal appeared as the Jutsu was completed.

_-~-~-~ A/C: Cuz I like that squiggly mark... dsn't anybody else thing it's cool? ~-~-~-~_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. _What was up with that dream? _She thought as she wiped her brow. She slowly stretched letting her translucent night gown bunch at her shoulders then drape back into place. She absentmindedly patted a lace as she looked out the window, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. Ron stirred next to her, mumbling something about house elves before turning over and falling back to sleep. Hermione giggled at her fiance, thinking maybe he was having nightmares about the House Elf Freedom of Choice Act they had been fighting for all day. She had managed to convince a ton of house elves to show up, even thought they were going to be there anyway. They had all looked extremely nervous as their master's sighed at the fiery girl who was supposedly protecting their best interests.

Hermione slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen in her bare feet and night-gown._ I'll just grab some warm milk and get back to bed. _She thought as she finished walking down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen. Shocked, she stood starring at a tall dark figure.

"It's about time, do you know how hard it was to sneak passed all your magical wards and stuff?" The tall girl said as she laid seductively across the counter, playing with a shiny metal knife-like tool called a Kunai. Without the slightest hesitation she flicked her wrist sending the Kunai heading straight for Hermione. Quickly, off of pure instinct, Hermione relaxed the muscles in her lower back and hips, causing her to drop like a rock, just barely dodging the kunai as it cut through the air where her head had been moments ago. Hermione rolled onto the floor, producing her wand from seemingly nowhere and pointed it at the intruder.

"Dammit Ino! What the bloody hell are you trying to do!" Hermione started to yell then quickly covered her own mouth and looked back up the stairs, listening intently for any signs that she had awoken Ron.

"I already put your lover boy under a sleeping jutsu, all he was talking about was... House Elves? Anyway, I see you haven't forgotten any of your training... which is good" Ino said as she walked over to where her kunai was stuck in the wall and pried it loose. "So, you ready to go?" Ino said looking down at the woman on the floor in a rather, revealing dress.

Feeling her friends eyes scan her body Hermione blushed deeply and quickly sat up, bringing her knees in front of her. "For your information I am. Just let me change real quick, I have everything upstai..." She did not get to finish however as Ino was not a patient person. As soon as Hermione said she was ready, Ino had begun the hand seals for the Jutsu sending out a pulse that could be felt only by somebody who was also mainting the same jutsu. When it was finished they were standing on a giant cliff overlooking a fair sized village. Hermione, briefly caught in the moment, closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the Hidden Leaf once again. There was a slight shuffle and Hermione looked down in front of her to see a young man about her age look up at her from the ground. She was about to say hello to him when Ino yelled right next to her, causing her to cover her ears.

"Hey Naruto Baka-Kaze! What the hell do you think your doing! A foot farther and I would have fallen off the cliff! I thought we were supposed to be in your office!" Ino yelled at Naruto. Naruto just laughed and scratched his head.

"Well Ino-chan... I thought she would get a better view from up here." Naruto said avoiding eye contact. Hermione smiled, she was back, it had been so long, but she was finally back in the Hidden Leaf.

_A/C: Your face is back in the hidden leaf._


End file.
